


Dark Hearts

by HMS AUs (HMSquared)



Series: The Hounds of Vegas Universe [1]
Category: Original Work, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vegas, Background Relationships, Coming Out, Concussions, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fights, First Meetings, Hospitals, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Lovers To Enemies, Original Universe, Secret Crush, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24955438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMS%20AUs
Summary: Paige walks into Lucky 13 for a job and strikes up an interesting relationship with Corey Graves.
Relationships: Corey Graves | Sterling James Keenan/Paige | Britani Knight, Kane/AJ Lee (Professional Wrestling)
Series: The Hounds of Vegas Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1401376
Kudos: 1





	Dark Hearts

Paige pulled open the glass door, apprehensive. She’d just arrived in Las Vegas from Norwich, and was looking for a job.

There was a heavily tattooed man behind the bar. He looked up at the sound, eyes trained on her. Paige swallowed. 

“You the manager?”

“So they tell me.” He set down the glass he was wiping and sighed. “You here for the job opening?”

“Yep.” Paige narrowed her eyes. “Unless you don’t want a woman working your bar.”

“Don’t care whatsoever.” He extended a hand. “Corey.”

“Paige.” They firmly shook on it.

Unsurprisingly, she got the job. Paige fell into an easy rhythm, serving drinks and listening to patrons. She soaked in the Lucky 13 vibe; rock music, birch wood, surprisingly calm atmosphere.

Corey was an enigma. He chatted with customers but didn't say much to Paige. Not that she cared; it made things easier.

The silence didn’t last forever. In fact, everything started because of an innocent comment.

Two regulars, a couple, were parked at a table. The woman, a chocolate-eyed brunette named April, came up to give the order.

“Two Bare Knuckle Boxers, coming right up.” Paige shook the drinks up, smiling. Pouring them, she passed the glasses over. “Enjoy yourself.” April gave a thankful nod, walking away with beverages in hand.

“She’s cute,” the young bartender muttered under her breath. April didn’t hear her, but Corey did.

“Didn’t realize you were into girls.” He said it as they were closing up for the night. Paige jumped, nearly dropping the chair she was holding. Then her walls came back up.

“It’s none of your business.” To her surprise, Corey flushed pink.

“Sorry. Just curious, that’s all.” Paige nodded. Pointing to the rack, she sighed.

“Pour me a drink, and maybe I’ll tell you about it.” Corey laughed, grabbing a bottle of very expensive whiskey. He poured two shots and Paige took one. “Don’t know what I am, exactly.” She propped herself on a stool. “She’s probably straight, anyway.”

“Been there,” Corey chuckled. Paige glanced up in surprise.

“And I didn’t realize you were into guys.”

“Into everybody, really. Like I said when I hired you, I don’t care about gender.” She actually chuckled at that.

“So, how often do you smoke?”

“What?”

“I can smell it on your jacket.” Corey leaned forward, smirking.

“How do you know what weed smells like?”

“Not about me.” Paige stood up. “Good night, Corey.”

Their relationship was different after that. Paige found herself laughing at Corey’s hijinks and jokes.

About a week later, things took a turn. April’s boyfriend, a guy named Jacob Kane, stormed into the bar alone. Paige looked up.

“Can I help you?”

“What’d you do to my girlfriend?” he snarled in her face. Setting down the glass she was holding, Paige whispered,

“What the hell are you talking about?”

“April’s been looking at your social media pages. And she won’t kiss me anymore.”

“Sounds like a you problem, mate.” Kane swung at her and missed. Paige stepped out from behind the bar, ready to fight.

She got a couple of good punches in, Corey shouting distantly. Then Kane’s fist connected with Paige’s jaw and everything went black.

She woke up and winced, face twitching. There was a shiny purple bruise on Paige’s cheek. Corey was sitting in a chair, reading a magazine.

“How long was I out?” He looked up at the sound of her voice.

“Only an hour. They checked, we’ve both got concussions.”

“We?”

“Kane got a lick in before I threw him out.” Corey gestured to a bruise on his own face. “They’ll be a bitch and a half.”

“Yeah,” Paige chuckled. She smiled. “Thanks for waiting.”

“Of course.” Corey scooted closer. “From one screwed up knucklehead to another?”

“Sure.” And then he kissed her.

The relationship only lasted a few months. They’d been better as friends and refused to acknowledge it. Recovery made everything worse. By the time they broke up, Paige could barely look Corey in the eye. Which was hard considering she still worked for him.


End file.
